Conversation Hearts
by Bekquai
Summary: Valentines Day is the most romantic day of the year. Or it would be if you didn't live with Yuki... Sap and Fluff. Major Fluff. You have been warned.


Author's Note: Here's a does of Shuuichi/Yuki fluffy sap, just in time for Valentine's Day. *^_^* I really should be writing a speech (I have to give it tomorrow, bright and early ^_^) but this little plot bunny kept nibbling on my toes. It was either kick it away, which I couldn't do to such a cute, helpless little thing, or write it up and post it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. It belongs to someone who is not me, and they are probably a lot richer. So don't sue me, kay? Okay.  
  
  
  
Conversation Hearts  
  
  
  
Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.   
  
Typetytypetyptypety.  
  
"Ne, Yuki, want one?"  
  
Typetytypetyptypety.  
  
"Neeee, Yuuuukiiiii. I said, do you want one? Look, it says 'I LUV U' on it."  
  
"Go away, baka. I'm writing."  
  
Shuuichi pouted, crunching on the small candy hearts. "Come on, it's not like you haven't been typing all morning. You can spare a couple minutes to spend time with me."  
  
Yuki didn't even bother to respond. Shuuichi sighed. Why did the blonde man have to be such a workaholic ~today~? After all, it was Shuuichi's only day off for the week. The singer had been looking forward to spending some quality time with his lover, but said lover was - as usual - not being very cooperative. The fact that today was Valentines' Day only made Shuuichi feel worse. They should be out having a romantic day around town, as Hiro and Ayaka-chan were. Heck, Shuuichi was fairly sure that even Fugisaki-kun had a date for today.  
  
* Maybe ~that's~ why he's being such a dork. Rebelling against the day designated for love and sap and romance. * the teenager thought with a soft snort. It seemed a Yuki-ish thing to do. * Of all the idiotic things to rebel against. *  
  
The more he thought about it, the more angry he got. He frowned. Well, he wasn't going to put up with Yuki's coldness today. He didn't care ~how~ Yuki felt about romance, he was going to ~get~ romance whether he wanted it or not. Gathering his courage, Shuuichi marched up to Yuki and pushed the writer's arms away. He straddled Yuki's lap, looking into his surprised and annoyed face. The older man blinked, staring at Shuuichi through his glasses.   
  
"You look like an owl when you do that, Yuki," Shuuichi told him with a giggle. This only made him glare instead.  
  
"This isn't cute. Get out of my way," Yuki snapped.  
  
"Mmmnope. Not gonna," Shuuichi said with a grin, going slightly SD. "Not until you have a conversation heart with me."  
  
"I don't have time. I have a deadline to meet, and I'm behind enough as it is. Now move," Yuki commanded.  
  
"No," Shuuichi insisted, wriggling his behind a little to secure his seating.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself sliding down the far wall, head first. He landed with a thud.  
  
"Itetete!"  
  
"I gave you fair warning," Yuki said, already typing away again. "Now go away. I don't have time for this lover nonsense."  
  
Shuuichi leapt to his feet, rubbing his head. "Teme! Why do you have to be like this every time I wanna do something with you? So you don't ~like~ romance! Big deal! That doesn't mean you have to be the exact opposite of it!"  
  
With that, the pink-haired teen stormed out of Yuki's den, slamming the door behind him. Yuki stared after him, then snorted. Not ~his~ problem if Shuuichi was upset. He ~had~ told him. And told him. It was because of Shuuichi's constant interruptions that he was so far behind in his writing. His publisher had already granted him one extension; he didn't want to ask for another.  
  
Still, he found his fingers slowing over the keyboard of his laptop as he thought of the hurt, anger, and frustration in Shuuichi's eyes. The blonde shook his head slightly to clear it, and continued typing. Not his fault. Not his fault. And what was that remark about being the opposite of romance? Not his fault. Not his fault. That wasn't what he was, or if he was, he wasn't on ~purpose.~ Not his fault. Not his - Oh, hell.  
  
With a grunt of disgust, he pushed his chair back and stood. He shuffled into the hall and from there into the living room. Shuuichi sat on the floor, his back to Yuki. He was doing something in front of him which Yuki couldn't see, but once in a while the boy would sniffle or mutter 'Baka' or some other insult. Yuki frowned as another pang of guilt echoed through him. He came up behind his young lover and put a hand on his shoulder. Shuuichi stiffened and stopped mid-sniffle.  
  
"I'm sorry if you were hurt," Yuki said, crouching beside him. "I ~do~ have a deadline to meet. But, for now, how about those conversation hearts?"  
  
Shuuichi relaxed and craned his neck to look at Yuki. The blonde's face was softer than usual, and a little worried. The vocalist smiled brightly to assure him all was forgiven. Indeed, when was it not?  
  
"Yuki, I ~knew~ you'd come around!" Shuuichi lied, because he hadn't really thought Yuki would take the time after that last jibe. The younger man gestured at the floor in front of his Indian-style crossed legs. "I was just separating them by color."  
  
Yuki sat down behind the slim boy, his legs spread wide so he could wrap his arms around Shuuichi's waist and pull him close. He peered over Shuuichi's shoulder at the neat piles of green, purple, white, yellow, and pink hearts, and the messy pile next to the empty box. Shuuichi relaxed against him, sighing in fulfillment.  
  
"Can I have one?" Yuki murmured in his ear.  
  
"Of course. What color do you like best?"  
  
Yuki nuzzled Shuuichi's bright hair. "I like the pink ones best."  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
^____^ Oh, god, I think I gave ~myself~ a sugar high with that last line. Gah! Can't you just see the sparkles and shoujo bubbles? Anywho, have a happy Valentines!  
  
Oh yeah, don't forget to review. Pretty please? With a pouty chibi-Shuuichi on top? 


End file.
